releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella
Isabella was one of the Church's Pure Witches. After the Church's defeat, due to helping Zero she became a prisoner and was restricted in movements. She was appointed to work under Agatha who became her warden to atone for her crimes. She is currently a Witch Union member. Appearance She has a great body and blonde wavy hair.Chapter 310 Personality Isabella has a carefree personality and holds little affection for the church. Isabella only wants to defeat the demons and is willing to side with whoever has the best chance of doing it. Background Isabella is one of the pure witches under Pope O’Brien. Chronology Isabella is sent by O'Brien to assist Mayne in defeating Garcia Wimbledon and the king of Wolfsheart. She cancels out their God's stone of retaliation allowing Zero to absorb them both. After Zero absorbs Mayne and becomes pope, Isabella is allowed to view the Church's hidden records and discovers the origins of the Church and the history of the Witch countries. She is later sent with Blackveil to the Kingdom of Dawn to hold the King hostage and force Appen Moya to follow their orders. Isabella is recalled along with all the other Pure Witches back to the Holy City after Zero learns about Roland's hot weapons. Isabella tries to convince Zero to team-up with Roland to defeat the demons, but she is unsuccessful. During the final battle between the Church and Graycastle, Isabella uses the infinite sigil to cast her power over the entire army allowing Zero to try and absorb Roland. Isabella collapses from running out of magic power and is captured after the battle is over. Isabella is made a prisoner during the two months that Roland was in a coma, and she is prepared to be executed. To her surprise, Roland does not want to kill her, and she agrees to work with Agatha to work off her crimes. She later returns to the Old Holy City and is acknowledged by the people as the new Pope. Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Negation: She is capable of making the God's Stone of Retaliation lose effect. She does this by producing a frequency that interrupts the Stone's magic nullifying frequency. Relationships Church Isabella had the minimum respect to Church officials other than Zero and worked with them only to defeat the demons. She was displeasured by their methods and happy that Roland could defeat them. Zero Isabella initially saw Zero as a friend and enjoyed making jokes with her as they worked under Pope O'Brien. After Zero became the pope, however, Isabella was disappointed in Zero's personality changes stating that Zero was acting, "more and more like a pope." When Zero is defeated by Roland, Isabella remarks that Zero was not chosen by God like Zero kept stating. Roland Wimbledon Isabella follows Roland due to being able to defeat Zero and thus becoming the best person capable of leading the war against the demons. This does not translate into loyalty as she will abandon him if someone else proves to be his superior. Witch Union She was later admitted to the Witch Union by Roland upon Wendy's suggestion, due to her recent contributions.Chapter 1419 Trivia * She has a dulcet voice. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Pure Witches Category:Church Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Antagonists